


Reliquary

by lafddiaz



Series: The Order short prompts [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafddiaz/pseuds/lafddiaz
Summary: Wasn't there a rule about kissing in the reliquary?
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Series: The Order short prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Reliquary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr(codyallenchristian).

Hamish wasn’t sure _how_ they ended up in that position. Well, he _knew_ how, it had just momentarily left his mind for a moment. Just like he wasn’t thinking about the consequences both of them would get if they were found doing it in the reliquary. Well, he did think about it, but only for a brief moment. After that, all that was on his mind was the feeling of Randall’s lips on his. And he wasn’t complaining. 

As Randall pushed him back towards a table, both parted for a brief moment as they heard something hit the ground. But it took half a second before their mouths found each other again, not bothering to even look at what had fallen. Probably one of the relics they’d managed to take back from Praxis. They could deal with that later.

Although, perhaps they should’ve cared more about it, as the sound attracted someone that had been lurking near the reliquary.

Hamish caught sight of Vera in the corner of his eyes. It took him a brief moment before realization struck him, mumbling “shit” against Randall’s lips before pulling away promptly. Which, of course, forced a small groan out of the other boy. 

“No no no, you are not teasing me like that.” Randall hummed, pulling on the other’s tie to bring him closer. Only for Hamish to pull away more firmly.

“Randall.” He growled, giving a small nod towards the woman in the entrance. Which prompted the other boy to turn, straightening up at the sight of the Grand Magus. In a different situation, Hamish knew Randall wouldn’t be so compliant, but they _were_ in the reliquary, and both could remember other members mentioning how Vera had a rule against kissing in there. Let alone going for more. 

The three of them stayed silent for a moment, which grew even more uncomfortable by the second. And Hamish knew he has to say something, try to diffuse the tension. “This is… exactly what it looks like.” Lying was useless, he knew Vera wouldn’t believe him anyway.

One of her eyebrows raised for a second in his direction, before falling back in its usual place. A few more seconds passed before she said something again. “Clean this up. You’ll get your punishment later.” Her strict gaze moved back and forth between the two, before she turned to walk away.

Hamish heard the sigh leaving Randall’s lips, and he knew the boy would certainly turn back to close the distance again. But he was still far too tense, knowing it’d be smarter to get this punishment done with, rather than fooling around in the reliquary. So he moved away before the other could make a move, going around the table to grab the fallen relic and put it back where it belongs.

“Come on, lets get this over with.” He said as he walked past Randall, which rewarded him with another groan. A small smirk played on Hamish’s lips for a moment, not that he turned to look at the other. “Then we can go back to the house and finish what we started.” He didn’t _need_ to look over his shoulder; he knew Randall would follow behind him, with his usual grin stuck on his face.


End file.
